starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дом семьи Диаз/Галерея
Открывающаяся тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.29.35 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.32.20 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.35.30 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 marco gets home.png S1e1 marco is shocked.png S1e1 star arrived first.png S1e1 star is happy.png S1e1 family picture.png S1e1 marco is annoyed.png S1e1 room has been made.png S1e1 long stairs.png S1e1 a view of the room.png S1e1 aerial view of room.png S1e1 preparing a spell in marcos room.png Party With a Pony S1e2 nighttime view of house.png S1e2 introducing nachos.png S1e2 Star claps.png Party With a Pony background - Diaz household back door.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h38m27s93.png Match Maker S1E3 Blink of light at Diaz Household.png S1E3 Star "if I don't feel like using my legs".png S1E3 Buff Frog sinister laugh.png S1E3 Star tells mirror to call mom.png S1E3 Marco points at a hole in the wall.png School Spirit S1E4 Diaz Household sunset exterior.png S1E4 Marco and friends in Marco's bedroom.png Monster Arm S1E5 Diaz Family's house.png Monster Arm background - Marco's bedroom door.png S1E5 Marco chops wood in half.png S1E5 Star with a ponytail.png S1E5 Star with magic instruction book.png S1E5 Diaz Family's house at night.png S1E5 Marco in the shower.png S1E5 Marco drenched in orange juice.png S1E5 Outside Star's loft at morning.png S1E5 I did it, I did it, I did it!.png The Other Exchange Student S1E6 Star comes down the stairs.png S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png S1E6 We've done this every day.png S1E6 Look who it is!.png S1E6 Photo wall of Diazes' exchange students.png S1E6 Gustav mixing a bowl of meat.png S1E6 Star taking picture of Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav brandishing an axe.png S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png S1E6 His stories don't add up, Marco.png The Other Exchange Student background - Star's bedroom door.png The Other Exchange Student background - Diaz house front door.png S1E6 Star says goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz offers Star cake.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Sparks flying behind the Diaz Household.png S1E7 Star and Marco laughing.png S1E7 Diaz family home phone.png Cheer Up Star background - Star's bedroom door.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call - midday.png S1E7 Marco flying on a rocket off-screen.png Quest Buy S1E8 Diaz Household exterior.png S1E8 Star styling her hair.png S1E8 Star's cluttered bathroom space.png S1E8 Marco lying on bathroom floor.png Diaz Family Vacation S1E9 Queen Butterfly asks about Star's scissors.png S1E9 I would never think of it!.png S1E9 Star thinks Marco's parents are cool.png S1E9 Marco and Star watching.png S1E9 Marco gives his parents a present.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Star and Marco leaving the house.png Pixtopia S1E12 Marco 'another one'.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Blue energy beam.png S1E13 Star and Marco return home.png S1E13 Diaz Household exterior at sunset.png S1E13 Marco turns off the TV.png S1E13 Star comes up with a plan.png S1E13 Marco finds the living room empty.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household side door.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Diaz Household exterior morning.png S1E14 Marco finds the living room a jungle.png S1E14 Sculpture of Star's face.png S1E14 Diaz Household exterior nighttime.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom door night.png S1E14 Marco Notices something weird coming from Star's room.png Sleep Spells background - Star's bedroom door night 2.png S1E14 Marco 'Mom, go back to bed!'.png S1E14 Magic coming out of the house.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy and Star silhouettes.png Blood Moon Ball Blood Moon Ball background - Diaz household sunset.png Blood Moon Ball background - Star's balcony door sunset.png Blood Moon Ball background - Star's balcony door sunset 2.png Blood Moon Ball background - Diaz household night.png Blood Moon Ball background - Diaz house balcony night.png S1E15 Marco looks at the portrait.png Blood Moon Ball background - Star's balcony night.png The Banagic Incident The Banagic Incident background - Diaz house front door.png Storm the Castle Storm the Castle background - Marco's bedroom door.png Второй сезон My New Wand! S2E1 Magic blast shoots through ceiling.png S2E1 New tower in Diaz Household roof.png S2E1 Star's balcony door with empty walls.png Mr. Candle Cares S2E3 Star's house loft exterior at sunset.png Red Belt S2E4 Diaz Household messy bathroom.png Star on Wheels S2E5 Marco bursts into the house.png S2E5 Marco dashes up the stairs.png S2E5 Marco running back outside.png Fetch S2E6 Diaz Household exterior at sundown.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'that's a dog, not a coat'.png S2E6 Marco pours dog food into a bowl.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'he'll put the wand down'.png S2E6 Willoughby going into Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby comes out of Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby gets comfortable on the couch.png S2E6 Marco coming down the stairs.png S2E6 Laser puppy falls flat on its face.png Wand to Wand S2E8 Diaz Household exterior afternoon.png S2E8 Cloudy grows into a giant windstorm.png S2E8 Star barrages Cloudy with magic beams.png S2E8 Star Butterfly fires a powerful magic blast.png S2E8 Marco gets pulled toward the vacuum.png S2E8 Cloudy turned back to normal.png S2E8 Diaz Household completely messy.png S2E8 Star and Diaz family cleaning the house.png Starsitting S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles start running around.png S2E11 Tadpoles toss Marco out of the house.png S2E11 Tadpoles slam the door on Marco.png S2E11 Marco Diaz locked out of the house.png S2E11 Buff Frog's tadpoles run up the stairs.png S2E11 Star and Marco search the kitchen 1.png S2E11 Star and Marco search the kitchen 2.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching his bedroom.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching the bathroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching the garage.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching another bathroom.png S2E11 Marco Diaz searching the backyard shed.png S2E11 Star Butterfly searching by the front door.png S2E11 Marco Diaz 'there's only one room left'.png S2E11 Bright lights behind Star's bedroom door.png S2E11 Star Butterfly's spacious house loft.png S2E11 Star Butterfly's spacious bedroom.png S2E11 Marco watches tadpoles search for Katrina.png On the Job S2E12 Diaz Household exterior afternoon.png By the Book S2E14 Diaz Household exterior with smoke.png S2E14 Diaz Household exterior at nighttime.png Sleepover S2E17 Star's friends leaving the Diaz Household.png S2E17 Garbage man dumping trash into trash compactor.png Gift of the Card S2E18 Marco Diaz holding a bowl of nachos.png S2E18 Star upset that Marco didn't use the gift card.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'not that I don't appreciate it'.png S2E18 Dimensional portal opens in Diazes' living room.png S2E18 Rasticore approaches Janna on the couch.png S2E18 Rasticore tracking down Star and Marco.png Friendenemies S2E19 Diaz Household exterior at sunset.png S2E19 Marco Diaz using his laptop.png S2E19 Tom 'wondering if we could hang out'.png S2E19 Tom 'okay then'.png Hungry Larry S2E21 Diaz Household exterior on Halloween night.png S2E21 Eight-year-old kid 'is this a joke?'.png S2E21 Marco and kids listening to Rafael Diaz.png S2E21 Star and Janna listen to Rafael from the stairs.png S2E21 Angie Diaz playing organ on synthesizer.png S2E21 Eight-year-old kid talking to Rafael Diaz.png S2E21 Angie Diaz looking nonplussed.png S2E21 Star and Janna say Hungry Larry's name.png S2E21 Neighborhood kids hear Janna's scream.png S2E21 Janna's scream echoes across the entire block.png S2E21 Marco Diaz 'what was that?!'.png S2E21 Saliva dripping from Star's bedroom window.png S2E21 Pool of saliva flowing from under Star Butterfly's bed.png S2E21 Star Butterfly's bedroom door closes shut.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking for Star and Marco.png S2E21 Black saliva staining the living room ceiling.png S2E21 Hungry Larry returns to normal size.png Into the Wand S2E23 Contaminated narwhals littering Star's bedroom.png S2E23 Star Butterfly showing Glossaryck her wand.png S2E23 Star Butterfly glaring at her interdimensional mirror.png S2E23 Marco Diaz 'have you seen my hoodie?'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly tosses Toffee's finger in her closet.png S2E23 Toffee's finger in Star Butterfly's closet.png S2E23 Star Butterfly happy that her spells work again.png Pizza Thing S2E24 Marco Diaz 'what's up with your lips?'.png S2E24 Marco Diaz leaving to pick up the pizza.png S2E24 Fiesta De La Noche paused on TV screen.png Page Turner S2E25 Mess of Cornritos on Star's bedroom floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck inspecting a corn chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck quickly closes the book.png S2E25 Glossaryck keeps book out of Star's reach.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looks back at her book of spells.png S2E25 Glossaryck finds Star sitting by the window.png S2E25 Glossaryck pumping a fist in victory.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'there's a spell to fix that'.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco Diaz hiding under pile of pillows.png S2E26 Marco Diaz looking at Star's finger puppet.png S2E26 Marco Diaz cleaning Naysaya's mouth.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Cloud of cologne drifts onto Marco's backside.png S2E27 Star Butterfly stumbles to bottom of stairs.png S2E27 Marco and Jackie leaving the Diaz Household.png S2E27 Star looks at Marco and Jackie from the front door.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Marco Diaz on the phone.png S2E28 Star Butterfly packing a large backpack.png S2E28 Star Butterfly trying to stand upright.png S2E28 Star Butterfly 'I guess so'.png S2E28 Star Butterfly 'rebel princess doesn't sit tight'.png S2E28 Star starts writing in her notebook of spells.png Baby S2E30 Teddy bear reaches through closet door slits.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shoving stuff under her bed.png S2E30 Black cloud flying over Star and Marco.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shows Baby her bedroom.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's closet of secrets.png S2E30 Star and Baby look inside secrets closet.png S2E30 Interior of Star Butterfly's secrets closet.png S2E30 Apple splats onto Star Butterfly's floor.png S2E30 Marco notices water dripping from ceiling.png S2E30 Rainbow lights shine out of Star's loft.png S2E30 Exterior of Star's loft damaged and wet.png S2E30 Tree starts to grow from apple half.png S2E30 Star and Marco looking at tall apple tree.png S2E30 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz hugging.png Running with Scissors S2E31 Marco Diaz fully woken up.png S2E31 Marco Diaz opening the front door.png S2E31 Diaz Household surrounded by downpour.png S2E31 Marco Diaz groaning with frustration.png S2E31 Marco returns to laser puppies with scissors.png S2E31 Rafael getting something from the fridge.png S2E31 Marco Diaz drinking a bottle of soda.png S2E31 Marco surrounded by dimensional portals.png S2E31 Marco Diaz can't reach the garbage can.png S2E31 Star Butterfly makes a hole in her loft wall.png S2E31 Unnamed man walking his dog in Star's room.png S2E31 Star finds multiple portals in Marco's room.png S2E31 Marco Diaz's bedroom.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Pony Head crying near Star Butterfly's bed.png S2E33 Marco Diaz leaps into Star's bedroom.png S2E33 Giant porcelain unicorn shatters to pieces.png S2E33 Star, Marco, and Bounce Crew feeling sad.png S2E33 Pony Head next to Bounce Lounge photo booth.png Crystal Clear S2E34 Exterior of Diaz Household nighttime.png S2E34 Star sneaks to the bottom of the stairs.png S2E34 Rhombulus picking up frozen Star Butterfly.png S2E34 Rhombulus notices the lights turn on.png S2E34 Rhombulus annoyed that Marco caught him.png S2E34 Dimensional scissors open in Diazes' kitchen.png Heinous S2E36 Diazes' house with green car parked in front.png S2E36 Miss Heinous angrily kicking her car.png S2E36 Miss Heinous fixing her hair.png S2E36 Gemini 'like you just came from the salon'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous prepared to wreak recrimination.png S2E36 Chainsaw cuts through the Diazes' front door.png S2E36 Angie Diaz meets Miss Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Star and Marco notice Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 The Diazes' front door sawed in half.png S2E36 Star Butterfly climbs over backyard fence.png S2E36 Star Butterfly sneaks in through back door.png S2E36 Star Butterfly hiding behind potted plant.png S2E36 Miss Heinous walking away from Marco.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Gemini leave the Diaz house.png S2E36 Mrs. Morrison 'the Diazes are so cool'.png Just Friends S2E39 Star and Marco about to brush their teeth.png S2E39 Marco Diaz sleeping in an awkward position.png S2E39 Marco talking to Star's empty bedroom.png S2E39 Diaz Household exterior at midday.png S2E39 Marco Diaz looking out the window.png S2E39 Star looking down at Marco upside-down.png S2E39 Star Butterfly standing over Marco.png S2E39 Marco Diaz joins Star by the front door.png S2E39 Jackie watches Marco struggle with T-shirt.png Face the Music S2E40 Star Butterfly 'that song didn't say anything'.png S2E40 Star 'avoiding this problem until it goes away'.png S2E40 Ruberiot arrives at the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot rings the Diazes' doorbell.png S2E40 Star Butterfly opens the door for Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot plays a 'nice-to-meet-you' song.png S2E40 Ruberiot entering the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot takes out a pad and pencil.png S2E40 Star Butterfly pretending to make tea.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'this tea is real good!'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S2E40 Star Butterfly in a sun hat and sunglasses.png S2E40 Marco begs Star to do what Ruberiot wants.png S2E40 Star Butterfly talking to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot angrily walks past Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot points at Star Butterfly's reflection.png Starcrushed S2E41 Diaz Household's end-of-school party.png S2E41 ECA students having fun at the party 1.png S2E41 Marco Diaz staring into space.png S2E41 Chet and Justin laughing together.png S2E41 Marco Diaz looking toward Sabrina.png S2E41 Sabrina signing a schoolmate's yearbook.png S2E41 Alfonzo eating party food.png S2E41 Marco Diaz 'why are all these people'.png S2E41 Marco with his arm around Jackie.png S2E41 Star Butterfly smacks herself in the face.png S2E41 Star Butterfly notices StarFan13.png S2E41 Star Butterfly's girlfriends in her bedroom.png S2E41 Marco Diaz standing in the backyard.png S2E41 Marco and Rafael Diaz in the kitchen.png S2E41 Star watching Marco and Jackie having fun.png S2E41 Star Butterfly and Marco sitting on the stairs.png S2E41 Marco 'forget Song Day ever happened'.png S2E41 Star looking at the dimensional portal.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'you sent me here'.png S2E41 Star looks down at Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Star shouts loudly to Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Party guests looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running into her bedroom.png S2E41 Bright light emanating from Star's bedroom.png S2E41 Marco Diaz running to Star's bedroom door.png S2E41 Marco watches Star's room return to normal.png S2E41 Star's loft vanishes from the Diaz Household.png Третий сезон Return to Mewni S3E1 Diaz household.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael goes downstairs.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael peeks.png S3E1 Marco sleeping on oatmeal.png S3E1 Angie grabs puppy.png S3E1 Angie Diaz asks Rafael what he's doing.png S3E1 Rafael about to call the Teen Sadness Hotline.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Star loved Sugar Seeds'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'I can't even find the box'.png Scent of a Hoodie S3E8 Exterior shot of the Diaz Household.png S3E8 Marco Diaz changing the TV channel.png S3E8 Marco Diaz answering the front door.png Sophomore Slump S3E13 Angie watches Marco eat Cornritos.png S3E13 Rafael thinks Marco's cape is cool.png Концепт-арты Star Comes to Earth background - Diaz household.png Star Comes to Earth background - Star's old bedroom.png Star Comes to Earth background - Marco's room.png Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's bedroom concept art.png Wand to Wand concept 1.jpg Diaz household kitchen background.png Star's bedroom.png Star and the Forces of Evil Concept Art - Diaz House.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи мест